this_war_of_minefandomcom_zh-20200215-history
Shelled School
The Shelled School is a possible scavenging location. Two scenarios are possible in the base game depending on the play-through: Rebels and Homeless. The area is also featured in the Father's Promise DLC. Scenario: Rebels Navigating the rebel holding peacefully is a bit tricky. If the player wishes to avoid conflict then do not enter into any room with a door, pick locks, walk inside, clear rubble on the roof and walk to the east side, etc. Being spotted on the east side- after digging through rubble on the roof- is considered trespassing and you will be told to leave immediately (it is however, possible to wait until the militiamen go inside if you intend to loot stealthily). Stealing from private containers can inflict sadness upon the scavenger and elicit reactions from the other survivors. A trader named Viktor is located on the second floor. Should the player accidentally go into his room, then he will get defensive and tell the player to leave. This interrupts his trade dialogue, which may not appear for the rest of the visit. Instead, wait for him to exit the room: he will approach, say a couple lines of dialogue (takes about 10 seconds), then give the option to trade. His proper greeting is: On the second floor is around five-seven people, some of them armed. Trespassing into unauthorized areas will be met with warnings, then violence. There appears to be leaflets spread across the level, telling civilians to avoid using aid drops and report/carry them back to rebel bases. This may be a pretense for the rebels to use the aid drops themselves. Despite this, a few rebels may be heard conversing about the morality of stealing. Killing the rebels here counts as murder and thus counts towards the bad ending. Scenario: Homeless The school has three floors and a two-level basement. The third floor has the least amount of resistance, consisting of only one rubble pile and a blocked door. Scavenging around this area and on the roof will net about fifty wood and fifty components. On the right side of the ground floor is a barred gate, by-passable with a saw blade. This room contains an assortment of weaponry-related items that can include a damaged helmet, a broken pistol, or broken shotgun. Removing the bars and the obstruction blocking the classroom door gives through-way access from the entrance to the basement. The basement contains: a refrigerator containing an abundant amount of components and wood, a hidden area next to the refrigerator revealed by reading a note on a bed, a medicine cabinet containing medications and/or herbal meds, and a locked door with various loot inside. A barred gate on the bottom level leads to an owned garden; looting this garden is considered stealing. The homeless occupy the basement levels. They are peaceful unless you steal from a box guarded by two homeless men at the far end of the bottom level. Stealing from the box will cause them to attack. These two men are armed with knives and killing them in self defense has less impact on morale. Father's Promise DLC Adam enters this area as he attempts to find information concerning a missing person integral to the plot. Rubble piles block movement through the upper floors similar to the base game. Several people can be interacted with as Adam attempts to find clues. One person in particular will request 3 raw meat in exchange for the information Adam seeks. Upon providing this, an additional location will unlock on the game map. Category:Locations